


Something to believe in

by aces_low



Series: drabbles and ish [29]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aces_low/pseuds/aces_low
Summary: "It's always been you, Pap."





	Something to believe in

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "It's always been you."
> 
>  
> 
> Based on the characters from the HBO series.

Shawn has never put much stock in Spirituality.

He’d been made to go to church as a kid with his family, forced into an ill-fitting pair of slacks and an itchy dress shirt that was at least one size too big for him. Sunday Mass had always been more about trying to stay still for an hour, making faces at his friends across the aisle, and trying not to fall asleep standing up.

He’d try to listen to the stories and he knew most of the words he was supposed to say and when he was supposed to say them by heart, but when asked what he believed in, Shawn never really knew the answer.

There’s plenty of praying among his fellow Marines, whether it's during quiet hours or when bullets are flying overhead is the main place it differs. But nobody ever gives him a hard time for his lack of prayer, and they've all accepted his shrug as answer enough to their questions of what he believes in.

When he meets Rudy Reyes, he’s introduced to a whole different type of spirituality, a kind Shawn’s mother would probably frown at if the two were to ever meet.

Shawn doesn’t know that he believes in the healing powers of touch, or what dharma means, or even how to spell Qi. But he listens to Rudy talk about these things with much more attention than he’d ever given his church sermons.

He’s never thought much about reincarnation, or the age of his soul, until Rudy, who is convinced they must have met before, given how easily they take to each other.

Though he has no evidence or understanding of what it means, Shawn can feel the truth in Rudy’s words when he says, “it’s always been you, Pap.”

And that is something he knows he can believe in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
